Dangers as an assassin
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: After 8 years, All the former E class couldn't take the lives of a civilian. They were itching to use some of their skills for various things. To honour their senseis, Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei and Koro-sensei. The often contact each other with the help of Ritsu, who basically lived in their electronics. They began the life of an assassin along the way, making families too.
1. Chapter 1

**I have thought about this story for a long time when I saw their hair colors and couldn't resist this. I know I should be working on my other fanfics but I just can't help it. Nobody can**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lives after middle school**

* * *

After 8 years, All the former E class couldn't take the lives of a civilian. They were itching to use some of their skills for various things. To honour their senseis, Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei and Koro-sensei. The often contact each other with the help of Ritsu, who basically lived in their electronics. So they gathered to their old classroom up on the hill, their monthly meeting, and all were surprised at the revelation.

So they all worked to save up money. They all kept it in their savings to open up a company with Karma as the figure head. Though they did worked in shady places. Grip, Gastro, Smog and Lovro occasionally helping them find a job. Those who did were sick to their stomachs as they returned from an assassination. Though they hid it, they were easily discovered and they all went together, helping them out. Karasuma-sensei would help them too while Bitch-sensei would be herself.

"Does it get any better?" They asked, getting a reply from Karasuma sensei, " It doesn't and it will never will. But remember their names and what they did. You might never know that they had a history that was horrible. People changed from what they experience so don't count on it when one doesn't appear to be what they appear to be"

Bitch-sensei would reply, "Hmph! All the ones that I killed were creepy perverts who were occasionally pedophiles, rapists, drug dealers, human traffickers, and so on. Be glad that you contributed to the betterment of the world" and with she flipped her hair after that.

They took their words at heart. Also knowing that if Koro-sensei was alive, he would say that he was disappointed that they turned to the assassin ways but would be proud of them and would say that they should always stick with each other and still be able to smile and laugh after everything.

Nagisa's students has already graduated from middle school and still couldn't manage to 'kill' Nagisa. They took a liking to Nagisa after a long time and instead had converted the 'kill' to 'prank'. It was a very harmless one. But they would put in red paint to fake the blood. After they graduated, they swore to visit and keep on trying to kill Nagisa, who took it gladly.

By the time his students graduated, it was already time for them to set up a new company. Okuda had managed to bring up her courage to confess to Karma, who swept her away on a date with a grin on his face. Kayano, who heard of this 3 days later from Ritsu, in turn, mustered her courage to confess to Nagisa, who blushed and sputtered. They went on a date once and found that they were comfortable with each other, thus ending in more dates.

Another year had passed and the 2 couples were now engaged. Dates were set, Nagisa ended up as Karma's best man and vice versa while Kayano is Okuda's bridesmaid and vice versa. They had a huge party, with all the assassins they befriended, their friends they could trust, and of course, their teachers. They also invited Kunigigaoka's chairman, Asano Gakuhō and his son, Asano Gakushū, along with the 5 virtuous, who were incredibly surprised that they were invited in the wedding. They legally changed their last names as to separate their assassin life and mundane life. They kept their previous last names for their assassination contacts while the legal name was for mundane life.

Another year had passed, and all of them celebrated the arrival of new lives of each of the children of E class. There were some who dated civilians and had to hide their identities and lives from their spouses. Akashi Seijūro and Kuroko Tetsuya, the son of Akashi Karma and Manami, and the son of Kuroko Nagisa and Kaede respectively. Seijūro has his father's shocking red hair while Tetsuya has his father's blue hair. Nagisa's mother once more fumed at the lack of granddaughter she could spoil and would only occasionally visit. Nagisa's father was supportive and doted on his grandson.

Years passed by and Seijūro was definitely Karma's son as he believes that winners get everything while the losers get none. They have been trying to get his motto out of his head but nothing ever works. Tetsuya personality wasn't similar to either Nagisa nor Kaede, but instead developed his own personality. A quiet and he had quiet a pokerface. He acted a bit more like Karasuma-sensei somehow, who had a hand in raising all the children of E class with Bitch-sensei.

They were both always together, from diapers till school. But it changed when Tetsuya decided that he wanted to be in a different school than Seijūro, claiming that the Seijūro now wasn't his Seijūro. So the Kuroko couples searched up somewhat, somewhere far from Rakuzan, where they intended for him to be in, but Tetsuya wanted his own apartment. The couples reluctantly allowed him to stay by himself, with the promise of visiting once or twice a month.

Tetsuya know that Seijūro is incredibly possessive of all his siblings. Sure they weren't related but they grew up together. But what Tetsuya didn't know is that Seijūro was incredibly jealous of Ogiwara taking all of Tetsuya's attention, defeating him just as a warning. But it all backfired when nobody would tell where Tetsuya is when he disappeared nor would he be visiting Tetsuya.

The day that Tetsuya and Seijūro met was not a surprise to them. Seijūro was extremely happy but hid it. Tetsuya? Not so much.

But after that is where their peaceful basketball days shortened by the threat that appeared once more

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Hows that? I don't know. It seemed like an awesome plot for me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since it's not in 3-E's POV, I making everything with their last name or so..**

 **I'm surprised that I even got reviews for this. Anyways, here's a new chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Too lazy to think of a title here**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was heading back to his apartment with Kagami Taiga accompanying him. They were just heading back to Kuroko's apartment after getting his favorite vanilla milkshake. They were just having nice conversation. Reaching for the keys, Kuroko noticed that the door seemed unlocked. He gestured for Kagami to shut up and slowly crept into his house, not bothering to take off his own shoes and ignoring Kagami's silent question. He spotted the intruder and lunged at him, reaching for his knives he kept in his pocket to attack the intruder with killing intention.

But that intruder stopped him with his own knives. Kuroko tried to kick but that was caught by the intruder. So Kuroko twisted his own body so the intruder would slip his own grip and landed down softly, only to lunge a lot lower. The intruder stopped him and patted his head.

"Good job, Tetsuya. But you should not have left your friend over there. What if a real intruder brought someone else?" The intruder said with a smile. Kuroko got up and dusted himself off. "KUROKO! WHO'S THAT!?" Kagami pointed quite rudely to the intruder, who strangely looked similar to Kuroko. The stranger smiled at him. "My name is Kuroko Nagisa. I'm his father"

Kagami sputtered as he saw Kuroko's father patting Kuroko's shoulder. "What are you doing here, Tou-san?" Kuroko asked, facing his father. "Bad news..." The older man said, glancing at Kagami before back to his own son. Kagami, who sensed it waved goodbye to Kuroko, saying that he will give them space and go home.

After they both heard the door closed, Nagisa began discussing the details with his son. Some maniacs apparently found the serum that made his weird, middle-school teacher as he was before. The odd looking, yellow octopus with graduation clothes and hat. Tetsuya went into his father's study once and found a notepad full of something. When he asked his father, he replied "It's Koro-sensei's weaknesses"

The class 3-E's children all grew up with the story of their start in the assassination career. So of course, they knew about the octopus. They had a lot of dolls, figurines and shapes of the octopus. As a blanket, pillow, doll, nightlight. He's practically everywhere in their house.

'Leftover stuff' The octopus' ex-students would say, but they just wanted a reminder. A reminder of the person who changed them into what they become today.

But while, everything might be fine as the serum they took was a really old and an incomplete one, they were afraid that something bad WILL happen with the serum. Seijuuro's mother had already created the antidote for it, so if the sequences was a bit different, he knows that the scientist could make an antidote for it.

Nagisa warned his son about his surroundings. It's possible that his old enemies, Takaoka, could come back to come after the children of 3-E as revenge. He gave his son a suitcase full of necessary items to defend himself. Everything was made from the Akashi's other darker business. They had 2 sides after all and made sure that nobody knows of it.

Nagisa left his son's apartment the next morning after spending the night at his son's house after lecturing his son about not eating food properly, cooked his next 2 days meal and especially the bentos. Cooking was a skill his mother had forcefully taught him but came in handy. He also left pictures of Tetsuya's little brother, who idolized his older brother a lot.

Tetsuya's expression might not have changed when he received the picture, but Nagisa has been raising his son from when he was born as well as carefully looking at his face. His son was clearly happy. Nagisa was also satisfied when he saw Kagami Taiga. The boy who had become his light and he his shadow, but while he might look like Ryōma-jisan at times, he protected his friends to the very end, just like Ryōma-jisan, as quoted from his son.

Nagisa smiled, he hoped that this wouldn't turn out to be a disaster just like Teiko. His eyes sharpened. He has to deal with Teiko so nobody else could potentially become what the Kiseki no Sedai had become by the time they were in their last years as middle schoolers. Teiko had already several suicides because of the constant belittling and bullying towards those who doesn't reach the pressuring of the school.

"Karma-kun. Yes, about Teiko"

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I was a first, contemplating on whether I should leave this as a one shot, but nahhhh. I have no idea what to make of this**


End file.
